My Crazy Love
by Rockinmuffin
Summary: Malik forces his yami, Marik, to go see a psychiatrist and Marik gets more then he expects. MarikOc Rated for being written by me.


My Crazy Love

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! My very first one-shot on this site! I appreciate any reviews I get. Flames are welcome as long as you can calmly tell me any mistakes I made! That means no being a bitch.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Yugioh, otherwise I wouldn't be on a fan fiction site. Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and whatever company/companies that he gave permission to make it into a cartoon. If you sue me then you are a dumbass and you will lose the case. Then my hoard of rabid hobos will consume your flesh. You will die a painful death and become a rotting pile of bones on the side of the street and all the children will point and laugh at your body. If you don't sue me then you get to read this story **_and_** fly on a magic nun, assuming that she doesn't have too much junk in the trunk.

I hope that you all enjoy my story. Even though I put this story under the humor category, some of you just may not find the story funny. It's humorous, yes, but in a slightly more serious way. If you've read my "SUPER FREAK" story then you will notice that this story is very different. I guess I would consider this more of a drama then anything else. It wasn't supposed to be dramatic, but it turned out that way. Once you think about it, Yami no Malik can be a very depressing person, not because he acts that way, but because he has such an upsetting background, even if most of it is really Malik's.

Here's a fun fact about the OC in this story. I made up her name by looking at my collection of manga and picking the last name of the creator of "Sgt. Frog" and the first name of the creator of "Fruits basket." I really suck at coming up with Japanese names so I always look at my manga collection when I need to come up with a Japanese name for a character in my stories.

Well, I suppose I've tortured you with enough pointless information by now.

**STORY START!**

"Damnit Hikari, I don't need to see a shrink! Now unhand me before I send your ass to the Shadow Realm!" screamed Yami no Malik, or as I like to call Marik, as his hikari shoved him inside the small, odd smelling building.

"Marik, we all know that something is most definitely wrong with you. A session with the head psychiatrist is exactly what you need" stated Malik as he continued to shove Marik up into the building's waiting room.

"All I need is a drag from my cigs and some hooch" stated Marik stubbornly as he sat down in one of the large, bumpy chairs. He knew that when Malik had his mind set on something he could be both stubborn and persistent. The last thing Marik needed, besides this damn session, was a whiny Malik following him everywhere.

"Cigs and hooch, huh? You think that will solve all your problems?" Malik questioned. He was answered by a small nod from Marik. Malik groaned as he signed Marik's name in on the clipboard by the front desk. "Well that's one of the reasons why you need to see the Dr. Yoshizaki. You have some serious problems and you need help. Besides, they say she's the best in Japan" Malik said as he plopped himself down on the chair beside his yami.

"She?" questioned Marik with a sly grin appearing on his face. "You hadn't told me that the doctor was a girl. Maybe a session with the doctor **_is_** exactly what I need."

"HEY! Don't you get any ideas, Marik! Dr. Yoshizaki is a professional! If you make a move on her then we'll both get in trouble! Can't you try to put a hold on your lecherous ways!" Malik was obviously not a happy camper, but it only made it all the better for the mischievous yami that we all know and love.

"Well, I suppose I could **_try_ **to hold back, but I won't make any promises. It _**has** _been a while since the last time I nailed a chick" stated Marik.

"WHAT!" screamed Malik. "You had a threesome with those twins at the bar just last night!" Malik just couldn't believe his yami's overactive libido. Sure, he enjoyed becoming intimate with a woman or the occasional confused, young boy from time to time, but he wasn't nearly as much as a sex fiend as his yami, Marik.

"Oh yeah, the twins… They were good, very good." Marik trailed off and his eyes glazed over as he imagined the activities he performed just the night before with said twins.

"AH! Stop thinking about that stuff! Don't you dare get a boner right before your session!" Malik blushed as he thought of what would result from his turned-on yami being left alone in a room with the female doctor.

"Hey, it's your fault. You're the one that reminded me" Marik stated in a nonchalant manner, still thinking of activities not suitable for children.

Malik was about to respond, but was interrupted by the secretary's voice. "Marik Ishtar, you may now see the doctor.

"Sorry Hikari, but I mustn't be late for my session with Dr. Yoshizaki. It would be rude of me to keep a lady waiting." Marik stood up and walked towards the head psychiatrist's office, giving the lovely secretary a wink on the way, before Malik could even respond.

_I wonder, what does Dr. Yoshizaki look like?_ Marik started imagining several different goddess-like women, hoping beyond hope that she would be an attractive, bikini-wearing model.

Marik opened the door to find a very professional-looking, yet young, woman sitting behind a large, mahogany desk. She had dark brown hair, almost black, pulled up into a neat bun. Her skin was incredibly pale, almost as pale as Ryou's skin, but not quite. Her sparkling, emerald eyes lay behind a small pair of reading spectacles.

"You must be Mr. Ishtar. Please, take a seat." She gestured towards a strange piece of furniture that somewhat resembled a couch or a twin bed. As soon as Marik sat himself on the strange futon, she moved herself towards the larger chair that was seated closer to him. She crossed her legs as she sat down, showing off the part of her slender legs that weren't covered by the skirt part of her navy blue suit. Above the skirt, she wore a matching suit jacket, which was left unbuttoned, revealing the white blouse that lay underneath. Even with the several layers of clothing she wore, Marik could see the womanly curves that lay underneath.

"Don't call me that" commanded Marik in his superior voice. "As you can plainly see, I'm not an old man. Mr. Ishtar would be the name of my father."

"I'm terribly sorry, Marik, is it?" He nodded. "I hadn't realized that it would make you feel so uncomfortable. You may call be Dr. Yoshizaki, or just Natzuki if you prefer. Now, if we may get along with our session, first I would like you to tell me why you're here." Natzuki looked at Marik with interest and curiosity as she awaited his answer.

"What kind of stupid-ass question is that? You already know why I'm here!" Marik was growing very annoyed with this female. Sure, she looked like she would make a good fuck, but he hated it when people asked him pointless questions. Whenever someone did he would send them to the Shadow Realm.

"No," she started, "I don't know why you're here. All I know is that your brother, Malik, has paid for our sessions because he believes that you are in need of help. Please, tell me why you're here."

Marik sighed in annoyance. "I'm here because my **_brother_** is a nosy dimwit that can't mind his own business and keep his prying claws out of my life. Plus, he took away my hooch and porno and said he wouldn't give it back until I agreed to come."

"In other words, he forced you to come" she simply stated.

"Bingo."

"And let me guess, you'll probably ignore every word I say to you in order to spite me and your brother."

"That about sums it up" he told her as he looked at his fingernails in complete and utter boredom, checking to see if he had more dirt had appeared since the last time he cleaned them.

The poor doctor sighed in annoyance, but then she thought of a magnificent idea. A sly smirk crept over her face as she looked at her patient, Marik. "I want to make an offer for you Marik" stated Natzuki in an eerily calm voice.

Marik looked up. These words had definitely gained his attention. "I'm listening" he told her, urging her to continue.

"This session is supposed to last for two hours and you have several more to come for a long, long, **_incredibly_** long time. If you cooperate with me for this one session then, if you choose so, you will never have to set foot in my office again." Natzuki had used this technique on several other patients of hers and she felt confident that it would have the same effect on Marik. Who wouldn't listen for one, lousy session if it could get them out of it for good?

Marik thought the offer over for a few minutes. As much as he hated agreeing to someone else's terms, he was willing to compromise if it meant his freedom. "Fine, I'll play your little game, but don't expect me to return once the hours are over."

"Of course, I'd never dream it" Natzuki said with a knowing smirk on her face. She stood up from her chair and walked over to her desk. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out an egg timer. She set it for two hours and returned to the seat closest to Marik. When she looked back at him he gave her a questioning look. "I keep an egg timer in my office so it can count the hours for me so I won't have to worry about the time and I can just focus on doing my job."

"So… What do we do first, Doc?" Marik was hoping that maybe they could maybe start things off with a friendly drinking contest or perhaps an enticing game of strip poker. Sure, chances were slim, but a guy can dream, can't he?

"Well, I was hoping to get to know you better. Hmm… Marik, when you were a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

Marik didn't see as how such an idiotic question would have to do with anything, but he answered it, knowing that it would bring him one step closer towards his escape from this wretched building that oddly enough smelled like death and Lysol. "I've always wanted to be the pharaoh of the world."

"I see…" she started, raising an eyebrow in the process. "Did you acquire a taste for Egyptian history when you were young?"

"Not really" he told her truthfully. "I was just raised around the stuff since I was a kid. In all honesty, I know that I would've made a better pharaoh than some of those other losers." _Like a stupid, selfish, snot-nosed brat named Atemu_ he thought bitterly to himself.

"You said you were raised around such knowledge as a child. Did you, by chance, grow up in Egypt?" the doctor questioned.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Marik asked her with his usual bad attitude rearing it's ugly head, or as I like to call, 'baditude.'

"Well, I told you that I wanted to learn about you. Besides, I had assumed that you were Egyptian a bit earlier. Your dark tan and Arabic accent gave it away" she simply replied.

"You know, for a shrink, you certainly like to interrupt people in order to put your own two cents in. Most doctors just sit back while they let their patients blab on and on."

"Well, I'm not like most doctors. I prefer to be more… 'Hands-on.'

A lecherous smirk crawled over Marik's features. "Hands on what?"

"Marik, if we're going to make any progress then you're going to have to be serious and keep your mind out of the gutters" lectured Natzuki. "Now, how about you tell me some of the things you like to do for fun. You know, what is it that makes you tick?"

"Hmm… Where to start?" Marik rested his chin on his right hand as he went deep into thought. "I enjoy poetry, flowers, pictures of unicorns, romantic comedies, picnics underneath the stars, reminiscing about precious moments of the past with my friends, talking about my feelings, painting my nails, knitting scarves, baking cookies, the laughter of children, anything pink, the latest fashions, Broadway musicals, long walks on the beach-"

"Marik, I thought I told you to be serious!" As much as Natzuki hated to admit it, she was losing her patience fast. No one had ever been able to irk her as much as this Marik boy. There was something about him that just made her want to punch him in the face.

"How do you know that I'm not being serious? You don't know me, so for all you know, this could be what I like. You really shouldn't judge people that you had just recently met. You, out of all people, should know that." Marik crossed his arms and made a fake pout.

"True, but even though your mouth convincingly says you enjoy such things, your eyes tell a different story. The eyes are the windows to a person's soul. Any lie, or truth, can be detected in a person's eyes" she stated poetically. "Now please, tell me what really makes you tick. Remember that you don't need to try and impress me. Greater men than you have tried and failed."

"Pfft! You think that I'm trying to impress you! You, mortal, are sadly mistaken. You want to know what really makes me tick? Fine! I enjoy drag-racing, drinking, smoking, playing cards, terrorizing mortals, sending mortals to the Shadow Realm, and fucking until I pass out." Marik gave a smug look as he finished.

"I see. Marik, tell me, what is this Shadow Realm that you speak of?" she asked, grabbing a pen and a pad of paper.

"The Shadow Realm is a dark place of suffering. A place where your greatest fears and nightmares can come true and haunt you." A morbid smirk formed on his face as he further explained the terrors of the Shadow Realm. _Aww… such wonderful memories._

"Marik, did you perhaps create the Shadow Realm as a means to escape the harsh truths of reality? You don't have to feel embarrassed if you did. A lot of people like to create their very own special place where they can escape. When I was a little girl, I used to hide in one of the kitchen cabinets whenever I was feeling down in the dumps and I pretended that it was a magical place full of fairies and flying leprechauns."

"No damnit! The Shadow Realm has been here long before I was created. For millennia it has been preying off the souls of the weak. If you don't believe me, ask my victims! Oh wait, you can't! Why? Because they're souls are suffering from my wrath!" Marik finished his statement with a fit of maniacal laughter.

She wrote down a few things on her paper before she responded. "You know Marik, we all have a bit of the 'Shadow Realm' inside of his. We all feel depressed or angry every once in a while and it's okay to express those feelings. No matter what you might think, being upset about something is not a sign of weakness."

"Damn you, woman! I'm not depressed! The Shadow Realm is a real place and you shall learn soon enough!" Marik stood tall as he reached for something that should've been hanging by his waist, but found nothing there. He mentally cursed as he remembered that Malik had taken the millennium rod from him to prevent him from sending any more innocent souls to the Shadow Realm. It wasn't his fault that all these foolish mortals were dumb enough to mess with him in the first place. He was merely doing the world a favor by getting rid of the stupid people. Ra knew that the world had enough of them.

Natzuki continued to write on a piece of paper as Marik calmed himself down and returned to his seat. "Marik, I've noticed that you turn to anger very quickly. Is it because your father never hugged you when you were a young boy? Do you need a hug right now?"

Marik was furious that this woman would make such an assumption. Yes, it was true that he had never been hugged by his father, but who exactly **_was_** his father? It was Malik's emotions that gave birth to him, but that would make Malik more of a mother than a father. Besides, he always pictured Malik more as a younger sibling, even though Malik was older than he was. Maybe Mr. Ishtar actually was his father. He was the one that provided the negative emotions inside Malik that created him, just like the man provides the sperm when joining together with a woman to create a child. After such reasoning, Marik deduced that Malik's father was his father too. After thinking it through, Marik couldn't help but compare his familial status to that of a child from a family living in West Virginia.

So, back to the original topic, Marik never was hugged by his father, but why would that matter? Leave it to a shrink to turn a simple situation such as that into a traumatizing ordeal. That's when Marik started to think. _Women always get over-emotional when it comes to people that grew up unloved. If I act all needy then she'll come over and hug me. One thing will lead to another and soon I'll be having hot sex with her on that fancy desk of hers._

"You're absolutely right. My father never hugged me when I was a child. All I ever wanted was to be loved. Was that too much to ask?" Marik said in the most pathetic voice he could muster. He made sure to shield his eyes with his hands so that the lovely Dr. Yoshizaki wouldn't see through his ploy a second time.

"There, there, Marik. Everything will be all right." Once again, Natzuki Yoshizaki got up from her chair and went over to her desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out an unidentified object and hid it behind her back. "This is going to make you feel all better," she said as she walked towards Marik. She smiled as she stopped in front of him and put the object in front of his face. He soon discovered that the object was a pink, fuzzy teddy bear.

"What the hell? How is a child's play-thing supposed to help me?" asked Marik with a disturbed expression. He was not amused.

"This is Mr. Bobo, the friendly bear of love! Now give him a big hug and you'll feel much better!" She waved the bear in his face to add to the friendly effect.

"There is no way I'm going to touch that thing, let alone hug it," said Marik in a disgusted voice. "I'm sure it's covered in sticky children's food and spittle. Also, I'm above giving hugs to inanimate objects. Besides, that bear is giving me a dirty look. If I had my millennium rod with me I would sent that stupid bear straight to the Shadow Realm."

"Come on Marik," she urged, "Please hug the bear! It'll make you feel better!"

"I highly doubt that" Marik stated superiority.

"Just hug the bear!" she begged.

"No."

"Hug it!"

"Never."

"JUST HUG THE DAMN BEAR!" Sparks of fire were burning in Natzuki's eyes.

Natzuki's sudden outburst alarmed Marik, causing him to grab the dirty bear and snuggle it close to him as a means of escape from the bipolar woman's wrath. As soon as he realized what he was doing he threw the bear down on the floor and stomped on it several times as if this action would somehow undo the hug that he gave the bear before.

"Now Marik, tell me why you felt so disgusted by hugging a cute, little teddy bear?"

"Only women and queers hug inanimate objects" he stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, I told you earlier, that bear was giving me a dirty look."

"Marik, that experiment told me that you aren't very confident in your own masculinity. Do you think that the reason that you enjoy acting like a tough guy and screwing women every five minutes is just a way for you to prove your manliness to yourself?" She stared straight into his purple orbs with her own emerald green ones.

"Female, I'm growing sick and tired of you and your lies. Just continue onto another part of your damn session so we can both get on with our lives."

"Whatever" she said nonchalantly. She once again picked up her pad and start writing down some things again.

Marik watched as Natzuki continued to write. He didn't want to say anything, but his curiosity soon got the better of him. "What are you writing?"

"Nothing" she answered as she continued to write on the pad of paper.

"You're writing about me, aren't you?" Marik asked, his paranoia soon showing itself.

"Maybe, maybe not" she answered, stopping to write just long enough to give him a sly smirk.

"Give me those papers now" Marik commanded as stuck his hand out in front of him so it would be easier for him to retrieve the papers from the foolish woman.

"Sorry, I can't do that. These papers are meant for my eyes and my eyes alone" she told him.

_How dare this woman defy me?_ Marik thought angrily. Well, there was no way that he was going to stand for this. "Give me that paper!"

"No."

"Gimme!"

"Gimme Gary never gets" she chanted.

"Fine! I'll just have to take it then!" Marik reached for the paper, but Natzuki was much too quick for him. She pulled out a lighter from her pocket and set the paper on fire. Marik could only watch as he saw the paper disappear before his own eyes. "Why did you do that! Now no one can see it!"

"True, but now you can't see it either" she replied with a smirk.

"As soon as I retrieve my millennium rod from Malik, I'm going to send your wretched soul to the Shadow Realm" Marik threatened, glaring at Natzuki the whole time.

"Fine" she sighed as she shrugged her shoulders, not really caring whether she was going to be sent to the so-called Shadow Realm or not. She carefully placed the lighter back inside her pocket before she turned her attention back to Marik. "Now I'm going to take out some inkblots and your going to tell me what you think they look like." Natzuki made another trip to her desk and picked up several pieces of paper from the top of her desk. "Remember, there is no right or wrong answer" she told Marik as she returned to her seat.

Natzuki pulled out the first inkblot and Marik stared at it for a moment. "Blood" he told her. "It's a puddle of blood seeping out from the wounds of a man that had just been brutally stabbed to death with a rusty, old knife because his wife caught him in bed with the family dog."

Natzuki raised her eyebrow at his response. "Well, that's the first time I've ever received an answer like that. Marik, you have a very creative imagination. Let's move on to the next one, shall we?" She took a second inkblot and showed it to Marik.

Once again he studied the inkblot with a look of deep thought creeping onto his features. "That one is one of my victims after I sent his wretched soul to the Shadow Realm for bumping into me at the taco stand."

Another raised eyebrow from Natzuki, but she continued on and showed the next inkblot.

"That, my dear, is a beautiful woman in a bikini holding a machine gun that is about to shoot the idiotic nerd that asked her to go to the prom with him."

Natzuki was starting to become uncomfortable. _This man is bloody mad _she screamed in her head. Never before had she feared for her own safety when she was left alone with a patient. Most of the time she worked with patients that were suffering from manic depression and they were only a danger to themselves. This man, this Marik Ishtar, was mentally insane. She still had several more things she wanted to experiment with him, but she already knew what the outcome would be. She sighed as she showed another inkblot to Marik.

"Hmm… A cute little bunny-"

_Finally_, she thought, _A normal answer!_

"-Holding a flame-thrower and setting all the flamingos on fire. Flamingos are too evil, even for me. I hate those pink bastards."

"Of course they are" Natzuki said in a soothing voice. "Now, we're going to move on to another game. I'm going to say a word and then you'll say the first word that pops into your head, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Marik rested his arms behind his head as he laid down on the strange couch-like piece of furniture.

"Cat" she said.

"Food" he responded.

_Normal enough_ she thought. "Kitten."

"Bacon."

Natzuki's eyes widened at the thought of kitten bacon, but she continued nonetheless. "Love."

"Sex."

"Boy."

"Kill."

"Girl."

"Sex."

"Ball."

"Two." Marik gave her a lecherous grin as he said his response.

She looked at him strangely for a moment, but then remembered that she had to continue on with the 'game' and do her job. "Sunday."

"Football."

"Friends."

"Annoying."

"Sex." Of course, when the Natzuki said this she was referring to gender.

"Now." Marik stood up from his chair and stalked towards the poor, helpless doctor. He licked his lips sensually when he stopped right in front of her. "I'm growing tired of these games of yours, Natzuki. I think it's time that we played one of my games. It's called 'Make the Doctor Scream.' I'm sure you'll love it."

"Marik, you don't want to do that," Natzuki said in an eerily calm voice. "You just want to use me in a sexual way because you want to take out your frustration. You're frustrated because you feel as if no one can understand you, but that's not true. I can understand you, Marik, but you have to give me a chance. I can help you, but you need to listen to what I say to you. Marik, please, let me help you." Natzuki's emerald eyes sparkled as she looked deep into Marik's lightless ones.

Marik stared at her for a few moments with wide eyes. "…What kind of crap was that? Do you use that on every patient that tries to make a move on you? Damn, it sounds as if you've recited that exact speech over fifty times."

"Well, you wouldn't believe how many sex fiends I get. I usually work with depressed people, but let me tell you, put them alone in a room with a woman and they won't stay depressed for very long." She laughed nervously as a small blush creeped upon her face. "Now, if you would please return to your seat, we can continue."

"Maybe I don't want to return to my seat. You get to learn all these wonderful things about me, but you're still a complete stranger. Why don't you sit on the couch thingy and I sit on the big chair?"

"Marik, that's a great idea!" Natzuki was excited that Marik wanted to have such an intimate relationship with his doctor. _If things continue to go this way, I'm sure that he'll return for the other sessions. Natzuki, you are amazing._ Natzuki stood up from her big seat and walked over to Marik's seat. She laid down on it and got herself into a comfortable position. "So, Marik, what do you want to know about me?"

"I'm not quite sure, Ms. Yoshizaki" Marik told her as he took a seat on the luxurious chair.

"What makes you assume that I'm unmarried?" she asked, interested in hearing Marik's reason.

"Well, you're much too young. How old are you, twenty?"

"I'm twenty two and I'm not too young to be married. When I was eighteen I married my high school sweetheart, but then the marriage turned sour and we divorced two years later" Natzuki explained.

"Tell me, why do you think that your marriage was unsuccessful?" Marik was enjoying playing the role of the psychiatrist. He felt like he was important when he sat down in the big chair. Also, he could hear the pain in the woman's voice as she talked about her failed marriage. He had nothing against this woman, but he lived off of the pain of others'. Her pain was a delicacy to him and he had just arrived at the all-you-can-eat buffet.

"Well, he said that it was because I spent too much time working and not enough time with him, even though he knew that it was my dream to become a psychiatrist before he married me, but I think it failed because there was no real love between us. We rushed into our relationship too fast and we paid the consequences. The only real reason that we married was because of the physical attraction we had for one another." She sighed sadly. "If only I had listened to mother."

As much as he enjoyed the girl's pain, Marik just had to know something. "Hey, how could a twenty-two year old girl be a well-known psychiatrist? I thought that it took years and years of school to be able to get the needed degree to become a psychiatrist."

"It does," she answered, "But I'm just special, I guess. You see, my mom started me in a school a year early and I was able to skip two grades in high school. Also, I had so many credits from high school and I did so well in college that I was able to finish my college courses early. My psychiatry courses were easy for me because I found them interesting. I've always been fascinated by how the human mind works."

"You know, there are other parts of humans that are fascinating" Marik said with a perverted grin. "If you want, I could show you."

Natzuki sighed in annoyance. "You know, you have a one-track mind. It's actually quite sad. It makes me think that you walked in on your parents when they were having sex."

"Actually, my mother died when I was born. Then when I was twelve, or maybe I was fourteen, my father was murdered. I never even had a chance to walk in on my parents having sex. I suppose, in a way, I'm lucky that my parents died before I could see such a disturbing thing." Marik conveniently 'forgot' to mention that he was the one that murdered his father in the first place.

"Marik, when your father died, how did that make you feel?"

"I suppose I had mixed feelings about it. Sure, it's upsetting when a parent dies, but I was also kind of glad that he had died. I never got along very well with my father." Marik felt very strange. He'd never revealed so much information about himself to a complete stranger. It felt as if he was compelled to tell this woman everything she wanted to know.

"Marik, did your father ever hurt you? Did he hit you or call you any bad names?" Natzuki pitied Marik. He seemed like a relatively nice man, but he had just been brought up in an upsetting environment. She had seen the same case with several other patients of hers, but she felt closer to Marik. There was just something about him. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she knew that Marik was different, in a good way.

"Well, my father was a violent man. On occasion I caught him viciously beating my adopted brother, Odion. Also, when I was younger, he carved the secret of an ancient pharaoh in my back with a hot knife" Marik told her, looking her straight in the eye.

Natzuki's eyes widened in horror. Was this man telling the truth? How could a parent do such an evil, painful thing to their very own child? _No wonder Marik is so messed up, he never stood a chance_ she thought to herself. This was the only part Natzuki didn't like about her job: the stories. She couldn't count how many stories she heard that made her want to shoot herself.

Natzuki crawled over to Marik and held his hands between her own small ones. "Marik, I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you need a shoulder to cry on, you can cry on mine."

"Look, female, I don't cry. I wouldn't be caught dead crying. It's pathetic when grown men cry." Marik held no emotion in his eyes as he spoke these words to her.

"Oh Marik, you poor, poor dear."

"Woman, I am far from-" Before he could finish his sentence, Natzuki pulled Marik into a hug. Marik was surprised from the sudden action, but hugged back nonetheless. Who was he to refuse physical contact from an attractive woman? Marik observed her face as he held the lithe figure of the woman and he saw a small tear roll down her face. _Why is she crying?_ Marik questioned himself. _Is she sad? Did I hurt her? Is she PMS-ing?_

"I'm so sorry" Natzuki whispered in a voice so soft that Marik had to strain his ears in order to hear it. "Let me help you, Marik. Let me help you to ease the pain."

Marik didn't understand what she meant. He had an idea, but she was much too professional for such things, not that he would complain if she did it. Marik let out a surprised gasp as he felt a small trail of kisses on his neck. His surprised gasp soon became a moan of pleasure as the trail of kisses on his neck found their way up to his jawbone.

Marik soon felt that his pants were becoming much too tight as his arousal from the 'innocent' actions soon showed itself. Her luscious lips soon met his in a kiss full of fiery passion. Tongues battled for dominance, though Marik soon won the battle. His strong hands soon held the small, frail girl's face. He slowly removed the girl's glasses and used his index finger to wipe away the remnants of the tear from earlier as he became very tender at that precise moment. He moved his right hand to her head and he pulled out her hair-tie, releasing her hair. He watched as it fell down to her back and he placed his right hand in her hair while he used his left hand to draw her impossibly closer to him.

Natzuki moved her small, delicate hands down to Marik's chest. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and massaged his chest with her hands, making sure that she touched him in just the right places so that she would make him moan. She removed her mouth from Marik's and moved it down to his chest where she expertly kissed his exposed flesh.

Never before had Marik felt such pleasure from one woman. Usually he skipped the foreplay and went straight to intercourse, but this woman, Natzuki, she was different. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. He loved the feeling of her mouth on his flesh. He wanted her, he needed her.

Marik's moans of pleasure were drowned out by an annoying ringing. Natzuki looked up and spotted what interrupted her and Marik. It was the egg timer that she had set earlier. She quickly removed herself from Marik, much to his displeasure, and gathered herself together so that she looked presentable. "Well, Marik, it appears that our time together is up. Will I be seeing you again next week so that we can continue where we left off?"

"Do you really need to ask?" He gave Natzuki one last smirk as he left her office, not even bothering to fix himself up.

Natzuki smiled to herself as she sat down behind her desk. She knew that she would be able to get Marik to return for another session. _Heh, works every time._

End 


End file.
